


Back Seat

by Kindred



Series: Not sorry [1]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Columbus, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Tallahassee, sex in the back seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallahassee picks up Columbus and now Tallahassee wants something for his troubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Seat

The small standoff between the two of them lasted a minute if that, the two men stood far apart each holding a gun in the other’s face the smaller one of the two was shaking like a leaf as he pointed his guns at the larger man. The cowboy stood there with his eyes narrowed at him his mouth a little puckered as he watched the young man stuck you his thumb.

It took a few seconds as he eyed the curly hair man up and down before the cowboy nodded towards his truck. Smiling the young man picked up his bag and threw it into the back before hopping into the truck. He looked at him as he sat there happily, they got the introduction over with by started with a drink and ending with ‘I don’t want to know your real name so let’s go with where you’re from.’ 

Sitting in the truck driving down the longest and loneliest road that Columbus has seen in a while as he watched the man called Tallahassee would run over any zombie that crossed his away, he laughed and chuckled and would say “Did you see that one it pop!” or “The one was juicy.” He would grin, Columbus was happy enough to let the big guy kill a few Zombies as long as he get to go home.

Tallahassee sat behind the wheel looking over at the curly hair boy next to him, he looked out the window, he looked at his red pouting lips and that long lean body, he made his mind up and drove them into a little area that was quiet, it was covered by trees and a small river. Columbus looked at the big guy with a worried look on his face “Why have we stopped? This is the middle of nowhere?” Columbus said quickly, the engine was turned off as the cowboy shifted in the seat and looked at him  
“Listen Spit-fuck you are the first living thing in a months and I have needs that need to be met.” He told him, he watched the young man’s face pale slightly  
“W...What are you saying? You want me to give you a happy ending before you take me where I want to go?” He asked with a panic voice that rose a little higher  
“Yeah that's the gist.” He said looking him up and down with a predatory look in his eyes “But the happy ending you’re on about it not the one I want, I want the full meals if you get what I mean.” He grins at the 25 year old,  
“No!” He cried out looking at him  
“Then get out.” He Tallahassee told him calmly, Columbus felt his gut twist in knots and fear starts to bubble in his chest he bite his lip  
“Wh...What you can’t? You can’t make become a rent boy just for a lift?” He started yell  
“I didn’t say you become a rent boy. Look I just need an out let okay and I am sure you could do with one.” He purred as he moved his hand along the younger man’s thighs  
“I’m not gay!” He cried out as he banged his head against the dash bored  
“Neith... I wasn’t before this but needs must be met.” Columbus looked around at him and blinked  
“Would you really kick me out of this truck?” he asked his a soft voice looking like a kick puppy, the larger man looked back out to the road in front of them  
“Narrrr, I won’t do that if you said no.” He said, Columbus looked down into his lap and then to the older manH  
“Alright alright I will do it, b...but you have promises me that you will take me home?” he said  
“If you got a home to go back to, then sure.” Tallahassee tells him with a childish grin.

Columbus in the back seat of Tallahassee truck, his mouth around the older man’s cock as he moved his head up and down taking as much as he could as he felt Tallahassee fingers twist into his hair helping him move at his speed. The old man had his eyes close and his oiled fingers buried in his arse twisting them in deep and opening the boy up wide as he popped another finger in. Columbus let out a moan as he felt the fingers wiggle deep inside of him that sent vibrations thought the big man’s cock “Ahhh!” He chuckled opening his eyes and looked down at the cutie warped around his cock “That’s a good boy, you’re doing just fine.” He moaned as he leaned his head back again and pushed his hand down on the curly hair boy’s head, (I know he is not a boy) making his cock slide deeper into Columbus throat making him gag as he felt the fingers brush across prostate making him cry out around older man’s cock “AHHHAHHA god yeah!” Tallahassee cried out as he jerked his own hips as he held Columbus’s head still he could feel drool pool around his balls as he moved hip faster as he twisted his fingers more into the boy’s sweet spot making him moan and cry out around him “Yeah that’s it good boy!” He moaned as he felt himself came in the cutie’s throat.

He pulled his hand out of the curly locks and pulling himself free, Columbus lifted his head and looked at Tallahassee there was tears running down his cheeks along with drool down his chin. The older man’s cock was still hard and standing tall but his face showed his was blessed out, opening his eyes he looked at the younger male, he never anything more beautiful than that look on the young man’s face “Too much?” He chuckled  
“I couldn’t breathe.” He said hoarsely as he wiped his mouth on a clean cloth he had in his pocket  
“Oh come on I told you it’s been a while.”  
“You could have killed me!” He said, the grin on Tallahassee face made Columbus shiver as the older man still had his fingers were still inside of him and pushed them in deeper “AAAH GOD!” 25 year old cried as he doubled over as he felt the fingers twist and turn inside of him making him cry out and moan as Tallahassee kept moving his fingers  
“Virgins you are too tender for your own good.” He smiled grew wider as he felt his cock twitch as he watched the younger man buck into his fingers “So what do you say are you going to sit and saddle?”  
“Y....Yes!” he moaned as he looked up at him with lust blown eyes.

Licking his lips again he pulled his fingers free listing to the unhappy groan come from the younger man before he pulled him onto his lap “Wait wait!” Columbus said  
“What now Spit-fuck?” The cowboy grumbled  
“I never did this before.” He whispered with a bright red blush on his cheek as he looked at the man’s chest though his tight shirt, feeling a little pang of guilt at using the boy to roughly made him touch him softer  
“It’s fine, yes there will be a bit of pain but the pain will pass and you be bucking of me like a filly. Now just slide down slowly.” He tells him as guides his cock to the stretch opening and held the young man down onto his cock  
“Holy shit fuck!” Columbus gasped as he felt the head push into him, his hands gripped onto Tallahassee shoulder, his eyes screwed shut as he sides down more taking all of him into his body. 

He sat there with his eyes shut tight and his chest rising and falling his heart beating fast as his grip tighten “Shhhhh now just relax.” The older man said rubbing his hand over Columbus’ hips  
“It’s hurts.” He said thought gritted teeth  
“First always does.” He tells him as he moves to lay in down on the back seat “There this is better.” He smiled as he moved his hand lower and started to stroke his half hard cock.

Columbus gasp and moaned as he tried to stay still as the older guy pumps his cock trying to get him hard again. It worked a couple of moments later he was hard and weeping pre cum on his stomach, his hips started bucking against the large member making his cry out as he feels the cock shift into him deeper “More” He moaned to Tallahassee as the man started pull his hips back and drives them back in,  
“So tight!” Tallahassee growked as he started fucking him faster and faster into the back seat. Poor Columbus was holding onto the seat as much as he could, his mind was so far gone he couldn’t remember his rule for surviving the new world, moan’s and grunts filled the car as the older man took the younger one “God damn it gonna cum Columbus!” He yelled as he pumped he younger man’s cock more making him moan none stop his body started to arch and twitch on the back seat  
“Urrrh!” He cried out as he came on his stomach. Tallahassee felt the muscle tighten around him making him climax inside of his spit-fuck, Columbus twitched as he felt his orgasm ripple through him he arched his back and screamed as Tallahassee just talked “Take it! Milk me that milk me!” he said as he thrust his hips more until he stops and pulled out and sat back. 

There was quiet in the truck that drifted between then as both men got their breathing back and their minds “Damn that was good.” Tallahassee said lightly slapping he boy’s tights as they quivered from the aftershock of their sex  
“Y...Yeah.” came the horsed reply, his voice hurt like help and he felt shaky evening laying there  
“Going to do that again soon.”  
“Not too soon I hope.” He whispered as closed his eyes and started too drifted off to a deep sleep.

Hour later they are driving down the road, Columbus sleeping in the passenger side with Tallahassee jacket over him as the cowboy drove looking for his damn twinkies while thinking about the next time he can have the little spit-fuck again, he hit a pot hole or rather another zombie with a thudding bump that it woke the kid up, he blinked tiredly as he twisted around too looked at the man driving “Can we stop?” he asked his voice still raw  
“Sure where in mind spit-fuck?”  
“I need something to eat and a toilet.” He said shifting he could still feel Tallahassee cum coming out of his arse  
“Good idea I’m hungry myself.”


End file.
